


Angelite Cabochon 17 and the Lunar Station

by TheHolyMother_Azeroth



Category: Gem Galaxies - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angelite - Freeform, F/F, F/M, GG is a game on Roblox lmao, Gem Galaxies AU, M/M, Multi, Wholesome, Zebra Jasper - Freeform, amethyst - Freeform, jasper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyMother_Azeroth/pseuds/TheHolyMother_Azeroth
Summary: In which an Angelite from the Red Court is requested by the Lunar Station to come and aid a group of injured rebel prisoners. The healer may be excited for a new potential adventure but her Squadron of Gem Soldiers disagree.(( Ahaha it is a WIP. I don't even know if I should add more chapters or not lol. I might have to ask for reviews before even continuing ))
Kudos: 4





	Angelite Cabochon 17 and the Lunar Station

Angelites. Combat Healers of the Gem Empire. Whether you’ve been lightly injured or beaten down to near shattering, fear not for these gems are sure to save you in times of need. With their forever gentle smiles and glowing wings that make them more ethereal unlike which you’ve seen, it is no wonder that most of the Militia respect them wholeheartedly. Especially the soldiers themselves.

Nowadays, In every Diamond’s court, Angelites are now assigned to a group of soldiers whenever missions are designated to them. They are mostly paired with an Agate who commands such groups, sending them to colonize planets found by the Green Court. Therefore it is rare that a gem sees an Angelite assigned to a Facility Squadron since only Topazes and other strong gems usually guard these places, therefore finding no need for a healer to aid them. 

However, there are some exceptions to this. The Gempire may be strict in its laws however they are lenient on which court the gems may serve. Therefore one such Angelite such as Cabochon 17, has recently been known for transferring between the Green Court and the Red Court’s soldiers. And how delightful it was for the healer to serve two courts at the same time.   
  
Sure, 17 may have been on the battlefield more times than she could count, but she has never been able to experience the things she has heard from the stories of her fellow Angelites who served the Green Court. In fact, she has never seen any other gem other than the ones in her court until just recently. Cabochon 17 could remember when she nearly had a “heart attack” as she saw those Peridots for the first time. They were technical gems with the intellect that could surpass a Prasolite and even rival a Rutile! And those Emeralds that come every now and then? So beautiful!  
  
It fired up her curiosity and desire for adventure within the empire despite the years and years of travel in many different galaxies and planets. She didn’t even know that there were other kinds of Quartz Soldiers outside of Red Court! Her favorite would always be those Sweet Aventurines and Sleepy Milky Quartzes, much to her Soldiers’ dismay.  
  
You see, Angelite 17 was originally assigned to a group made up of Jaspers, Citrines, Amethysts, and Zebra Jaspers, the worst kind of soldier group if a gem isn’t both mentally and physically strong enough to face them. 17 could only understand why most gems avoid this group. They were well-known as rough, loud, and wild both verbally and physically.   
  
They are nothing but a close pack of wolves that growls to any passing outsider, yet loyal and fiercely protective to those close to them. Believe it or not, it took her an entire century or two to even get the pack to accept and acknowledge her as one of their own. And it became both a blessing and a curse to her for years to come.

Angelites may be excellent healers and agile fighters, but they are so fragile that a strike from a simple sword might shatter them in an instant. They have a hardness of 3.5 which is vastly different from a Quartz’s hardness of 7 followed by Topazes which are 8. Therefore it’s no surprise that most Soldier Groups with Angelites are awfully protective, even within the Gempire.  
  
She liked it at first but now it just sounds as though they were like those Agates always meddling on their soldiers' businesses. Ever since she switched courts, It seems that her soldiers have been noisier and angrier than ever. Possessive maybe? What for? It’s not like she’s going to betray them for another soldier squad.  
  
But it seems she may have to rethink her pack’s overall behavior again..  
  
 **================================================================**  
  
In the cubby room of the Solar Station, an Angelite peacefully sleeps in one of the ground floor cubbies when a loud crack of the walls suddenly wakes her up to face whoever made the noise.  
  
“What the HELL do you mean you’ve been assigned to Lunar Station?” Jasper 4XP, a self-proclaimed leader of the pack, growled while blocking the cubby where Cabochon 17 was staying in. And the said Angelite was busy curling up on the cubby floor, already woken up from her slumber with an annoyed grumble.  
  
Her eyes trailed towards the two sides of the cubby now decorated with a small crater. Great, looks like someone is angry.  
  


“I’m going to Lunar Station to assist the injured rebel prisoners…” 17 sighed and had to stand up and float to even properly face the massive soldier before her, eyes unhappy behind her bangs.  “Didn’t the Agate already inform you guys?”

“Like hell, We’re going to let you stay there.”

“Yeah! Why can’t another Angelite from the Blue Court go instead of you?!”   
  
“YEAH! Let another Healer do that stuff!”

“Like what they said.” 4XP steps back and jerks her head to the increasing protests of the soldiers all packed inside the cubby room. _Stars, 17 really wanted to smack that shark grin off of Jasper’s face with the staff._  
  
“I understand..But soldiers, I’ve been granted access to serve every court that requires my services. So naturally I would have to accept their requests as well.” She flies out of her cubby (A Borrowed cubby actually. Angelites usually rest in their temples and shrines.) and turns to face the angry mob of Quartzes with pleading eyes. It was about time she started lecturing them about the importance of following the duties of their superiors. “And Plus, There are Quartzes that will even protect me if ever the rebel decides to attack! If they can that is.”  
  
“Normally the Blue Court doesn’t have any angelites at all because it has been well protected for years. Surely there won’t be any problems if I go there yes?- ” She tries her best to explain the situation but an Amethyst suddenly cuts in with an accusing finger.  
  


“LIES! The Blue Court has always been broken in and out by those prisoners and you know it!”   
  
“He’s right! Now they’re going to borrow Angelites from other courts because they keep losing soldiers every day!”   
  
“I’d say let them deal with it and see if they can still boast for being the strongest gems in the Arena.” A Zebra Jasper with many scars roars with insult, followed by the deep laughs and snarky chuckles from most of the Quartzes around her.  
  
“Y-You- !” Angelite Cabochon 17 gasped angrily at them for even insulting the Blue Court, even though it was sadly true. The soldiers between the Red Court and the Blue Court did have some history together along with an intense rivalry on who’s the strongest. She couldn’t help looking down to see Jasper's grin with her muscular arms crossed, silently enjoying the situation she was in until the healer surrendered and denied the Blue Court’s request. It made her bubble up in embarrassment and anger that she suddenly raised her voice at the soldiers.   
  
The insults and sadistic cackles of her squadron slowly grows loud within the Cubby Chamber, drowning out her reasons for leaving the station for just a day or two. And there was NO way she’d let them keep her from exploring where she wants to go.  
  
 **“NO!”** Her glowing wings ruffled up and glowed even brighter in a burst of light. It almost silenced half of the chamber which gave her time to speak out before getting bombarded by another round of denials and insults. 

**“I am a Healer of the Empire! and I am accepting their request whether you like it or NOT!”** She declares in a loud voice and humphs to the side with her decision set in stone. No one is going to block her from exploring the rest of the Gem Empire and she will fight anyone if she has to.   
  
  
**“ . . . . . “**   
  
Her voice echoes within the chamber, the room suddenly eerily silent. The Angelite opened her eyes as if surprised. Did her voice actually work for once? Had her words actually pierced through the minds of those stubborn soldiers? She had expected them to answer back but why does she hear the sound of weapons being summoned?   
  
She looks down and as it turns out, more than half of the Soldiers on the ground were already holding their large weapons while some others even went to the only exit with their equally large bodies. Each one of them glaring at their only healer with fierce predatory eyes. The Angelite was beyond screwed, their fierce protectiveness and possessive attributes were not to be trifled with.

“Oh. I’d like to see you try and leave this room.  **Pebble** .” Jasper 4XP grunts with her own ax recently sharpened and upgraded to a larger blade. Her form hunched down in a fighting stance as if she had the strength to jump at her level and capture her from there. Could she really?

Cabochon 17 could only summon her staff, her only weapon, and chuckle with increased anxiety with a single thought.  _ `Ahh...I’m in danger…` _

Looks like even in the Station she would have to fight her way through her allies before the Blue Court questions where she is. Could she do it?

[ To be Continued? ]


End file.
